Colossal Defenders
by Gray Crawford
Summary: When the paladins of Voltron get flung back in time, a journey to earth reveals a trio of aliens with a force so powerful it may even outmatch Voltron! (Takes place between episodes 11 and 12 of VLD and a few months after the last episode of SBT)
1. Chapter 1

The team had just set off for their next destination. Allura had activated the wormhole with the coordinates entered.

However, it was not until they had entered that Coran gave them some bad news.

"Um, Princess? We have a problem. It seems we've picked up electromagnetic interference from a solar flare!"

"How is that bad?" Shiro asked.

"It redirects where Allura plotted our destination. It could send us totally off course!"

"How far?" Pidge asked.

"No telling now," Allura said. "We'll see real soon!"

The event horizon was getting closer and closer. The team braced for possible threats.

Suddenly, the sight upon exiting surprised everyone.

"Is that-?" Hunk asked.

"It must be." Keith said.

"No way!" Lance exclaimed.

"Where are we?" Allura said, staring at the blue and green planet.

"It's Earth!" Lance said. "We're back at Earth!"

"Awesome!" said Pidge.

"Aw man, I bet everyone at the academy is gonna be super pissed at us for going AWOL."

They all took a moment to appreciate the sight. After all they had seen, planet earth still had its own unique charm. Everyone wondered what might have transpired while they had been gone.

Then Shiro turned to Coran. "Coran, how long will it be before we can get back on course?"

"I don't know. It could be a long time, but I have no doubt I'll help us get back soon enough!"

"Allura," Shiro said as he turned to her, "with your permission, I think we should go down to check on things."

"What for?"

"Zarkon's been very ruthless across the universe, and we had a run in with Galra forces when we were leaving earth. I think we should make a quick flyby to make sure the Galra haven't caused any trouble."

Allura paused a moment to think, then turned her attention to Shiro. "Very well. We'll message you as soon as we've figured out our situation."

"Great." He then turned back to the other four paladins. "Alright team, let's move out!"

They all hurried down the ziplines, entered their lions, and blasted off from the castle of lions.

"I do hope they'll be alright." Allura said.

"I'm sure they will," Coran said assuringly. "Besides, it would be rude to not give them a chance to see their own planet. Now then," he said as he turned to the controls, "let's have a look."

All the lions flew closer to Earth. "Let's go back to the base and show them where we've been!" Lance said.

"No," Shiro said. "When I arrived, I barely had a chance to explain anything. People are frightened by what they don't understand, so we should stay out of sight."

"Then why are we going?" Keith asked.

"Because we need to make sure the Galra haven't attacked. We'll do a quick flyby, staying away from major cities." And with that, the black lion led the way.

All the lions flew near Lake Michigan, entering earth's atmosphere and gradually getting closer to the ground until they were a few tens of feet above it. They flew over the lake, over its western shore, and over a dense pine forest.

"Say, is it just me or do things look different?" Lance asked as he looked outside.

"Yeah," said Hunk. "It's hard to explain. But it doesn't have the same feel as things did back home."

"The only things different I'd hate to see are any signs of attacks," Shiro radioed to the other paladins, "Do you see any Galra soldiers?"

"Negative," Kieth said.

"Nope, I don't see anything either," Pidge said while looking around. Suddenly, something up ahead caught Pidge's attention. "Wait, I see something up ahead! It's in the trees and getting closer!" The team looked to see a rustling in the trees that was a directly in front and speeding toward them!

"I see it too," Keith said.

"Where is it?" Lance asked. But soon after that, he saw it.

The rustling stopped as soon as it was in front of the lions. From that spot, a robot shot up from the trees! But this didn't look like anything built by the Galra. It looked like a transparent blue balloon with arms and legs. It had cables inside it, and a single yellow light at its center. It came to the height of the lions, causing them to stop, and then flew around them. Whatever this thing was was zooming fast around the lions.

"What is that thing?" Shiro said.

"I have no idea," Hunk said. "But maybe we should leave now since it-" Then Hunk was cut off. His lion was under attack, as it had come within feet of an explosion.

"Hunk, what happened?" Keith asked. Then Keith looked up and saw that above them was another blue robot! This one, however was bigger than the first one, and didn't have the holographic body the first one had. This one was pure metal with a masculine build and an obviously human face. It had shot at them from a gun in its right arm, and was now about to fire at Keith! He was lucky enough to get his lion out of the way before this robot could deliver the blow. "We're under attack!" The red lion opened its mouth, and shot a blast at it. The blue robot flew out of the way, just barely missing the attack.

"Who are they?" Pidge asked. But Pidge saw a blue beam come within feet of the green lion. Beneath it, the beam had caused explosions in the ground. Pidge looked to see that there was now a third robot! This one was smaller and thinner than the two and it was yellow, but it had a human face on it as well and a feminine body. The yellow one flew very fast around all the lions with its face fixed on them. Pidge couldn't explain why, but it looked like it was seeing with real eyes.

"Enough!" Shiro shouted. He then called out to the yellow robot when it was right in front of the black lion, and it stopped and turned to face it. "Who are you? We are the Paladins of Voltron, the greatest weapon to defend the universe from the threat of Zarkon and his forces! Are you Galra?" The yellow robot looked surprised, even though its face didn't change.

"You can talk!?" It replied with a girls voice. All the paladins were surprised. For a moment, all the lions hovered in place, shocked at what the robot had said.

"Okay, did that thing just speak?" Kieth asked.

"And it's mouth didn't move!" Hunk said nervously.

The other two blue robots flew to the yellow one, and it turned to look at them.

"Octus," the yellow one said to the other robots, "they can talk just like we can! Maybe we can reason with them!"

"Ilana, don't!" The tall one said with a male voice. Its face didn't move either. "It could be a trap!"

"Indeed," the transparent one said, with a deep male voice that sounded more robotic than the other one. "But if it were, they wouldn't have been so obvious on their entry."

"I'm going to attempt to communicate. Stand by just in case," the yellow one said. And she descended to the ground. She then looked up to the black lion.

"I think it just wants to talk," Shiro said to the other paladins. "I'm going down." And with that, the black lion came down to the ground, and was face to face with the yellow robot, the corus armor.

"We mean you no harm," the yellow robot said. "We mistook your team for a threat, but you claim to defend the universe, so you must mean no harm to earth. Where are you from?"

"My team and I are from planet Earth, but we've been travelling space for a long time now. We were chosen by these lions to be their pilots in the fight against Zarkon. Have you heard of him?"

"No, we haven't. But did you say that you're from earth?"

"Yes, we are. And our ship came through a wormhole that brought us here, so we came to check to make sure that Zarkons forces haven't advanced here yet."

"So you're humanoid?"

"Um, yes?"

"Then we're identical!" And with that, the yellow robot glowed for an instant. Once the glowing ended, there stood a teenage girl. She had pale skin and freckles, and blonde hair that stood up on one end. She was wearing a yellow sweater, a red skirt, and green boots. With big eyes and a friendly smile, she looked at the face of the black lion.

All the paladins were in complete shock.

"Wait, she was inside that robot all along?" Kieth asked.

"She's so beautiful!" Lance exclaimed while blushing.

"Ilana, get out of there!" the tall robot, the manus armor shouted.

"No," Ilana said defiantly, as she turned to look at it. "He said they seek to defend the universe, so I trust them, Lance!"

"Wait, me!?" The voice from the blue lion said.

"Your name is Lance too?" Ilana said as she turned and looked up at the blue lion.

"Yep, that's me!"

"Your friend is right," the voice from the black lion said to the manus armor. "You have no reason to be afraid." And with that, the black lion lowered its head to the ground, and opened its mouth. Shiro walked out to Ilana, and greeted her with a handshake. "My name is Takashi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro."

"My name is Ilana." Ilana smiled as she shook his hand. She tried to hide her surprised look, but something about his hand had an unusually strong grip. "Tell me Shiro, why have you come back to earth in these robotic lions?"

"My team and I came here to check things out to make sure all was well. Has earth been under attack by the Galra recently? We fought them off near earth when we left."

"Galra? We haven't seen anything by that name. The only foes we know are the mutraddi, horrible monsters that come to attack us. If there's any way we can help you, you have our support and our trust."

Shiro then turned to the other lions. "You hear that? You guys can come out!" And with that, the other lions lowered down to the ground, and all the other four paladins walked out. The manus armor and Octus flew down to them as well, landing behind Ilana.

"Hello, I'm Pidge."

"I'm Hunk."

"I'm Keith."

"And I'm Lance." Lance walked over to the manus armor. "That's so cool! Another guy named Lance with a blue robot! Are you also as smooth with the ladies as I am?" Lance asked with a sly look on his face. The manus armor remained still, continued looking onward, and said nothing. Lance stepped back, as he felt oddly intimidated.

"Who are the Galra?" Ilana said.

"They're horrible aliens who are bent on taking over the universe," Keith said. "We've been tracking them for a few months now."

"They're the ones responsible for the loss of the astronauts on the Kerberos mission," Pidge said. Whatever you've heard, it's all wrong!"

"Kerberos?" the manus armor said. By his voice, he sounded surprised.

"Strange," Octus said. "Humans haven't successfully built means of human operated space travel to the outer reaches of the solar system."

"What do you mean!?" Pidge said. "It was less than a year ago!"

"Wait a minute," Shiro said. He looked up and around, then looked at Ilana. "What year is it?"

"This year? It's 2011." (SBT was on that year) All the paladins gasped.

"Is this some kid of joke?" Lance asked.

"We've been sent back in time?" Keith was shocked.

"Okay, no one step on anything!" Hunk said as he looked on the ground frightened and carefully. "'Cause you know, step on a bug and the whole future can be changed!"

"Wait," Shiro said. He then turned to the Paladins. "Coran said that there was a solar flare that affected the wormhole. That must be what brought us here."

"Of course," said Pidge. "It totally messed with the system and threw us way of course, not just in space, but in time! This is amazing! We've discovered a means of time travel!"

"You do realize," said Shiro, "that this gets in the way of our mission. Finding a way back won't be easy, and the universe will be in jeopardy without Voltron."

"Then we'll kick his butt here in the past!" Lance said. "We'll hit him here and now, and the universe will be saved!"

"Excuse me," Octus said. "We have another problem."

"What is it?" Shiro asked.

"We're not the only ones who saw your arrival. The military is arriving, and heavily armed." There were slight reverberations in the ground. Far away but getting closer were several tanks and trucks.

"General Steele, no doubt," the manus armor said.

"Then let's kick his rear!" Lance exclaimed.

"No!" Ilana protested. "If you get into trouble with him, Steele may mistake you for alien invaders!"

"Ilana's right," said Octus. "You'll have to get away from here as fast as possible!"

Suddenly, the five lions sat upright and were encased in particle barriers.

"What the-" Lance exclaimed.

"Our lions must have realized that we're in danger, and we need to take cover," Shiro said. He then turned to Ilana. "You know these guys, can you help us take shelter?"

"Octus," Ilana said, "Can you carry them?"

"I think so." Octus then turned to the paladins. "You ready to come with us?"

"Looks that way," Keith said.

"Okay then. Hang on!" Octus said.

"Hang on?" Pidge asked "What do you mea-" Pidge didn't finish that sentence, for Octus had expanded into a large sphere and engulfed all five of the paladins.

With them in tow, Ilana reactivated the corus armor. She, the manus armor, and Octus with their new friends all flew away, and disappeared into a hole that was closed with a large rock after they were in it.

"Oh no." Lance said.

"What is it?" Keith asked

"We're being plunged into the center of the earth! This was all a trap, and now we're gonna be sacrificed!"

"You're not being sacrificed," Ilana said, "we're taking you to our base. You'll be safe there."

"So why in these tunnels?" Shiro asked. "Couldn't you just fly us there?"

"These tunnels help us avoid the military and not draw any attention to civilians." Octus explained. "I built them not too long ago after a series of unfortunate encounters."

Suddenly, they stopped, and began to ascend a vertical tunnel.

"Is this your base?" Hunk asked.

"It sure is." Ilana said.

"Aw, cool!" Pidge exclaimed. "I can't wait to see what kinds of technology they have!"

As they came to the end, the paladins were surprised to see that they were in what appeared to be an ordinary basement. The hole they had come out of closed up behind them. Octus then let them out to stand on the floor.

"This is your base?" Pidge asked. "I kinda expected more machines."

"Yeah," said Hunk, "since you fly around in robots."

"We live in this house to assume a normal life among the humans so as not to arouse any suspicion," Octus said. He then transformed into a white skinned human with a short haircut, glasses, a white shirt, and brown pants. In a more human sounding, slightly nasal voice, he spoke. "I also am equipped with disguise technology to avoid causing suspicion to myself."

All the paladins were surprised at Octus's ability, especially Pidge. Ilana then deactivated the corus armor once more. "Lance and I only use our armor to fly into battle." (Voltron) Lance was about to ask her why he was talking about him, when he remembered the other robots name. "Speaking of which," Ilana then turned to the manus armor, "you should deactivate your armor, Lance."

"But what if it's a trick? What if they were invading to attack us?"

"If they were, we wouldn't have found them so easily. Besides, they're unarmed." There was a pause.

"Fine." And with that, the manus armor disappeared with a flash, revealing the teenager who had been within the armor. At this time, the paladins of Voltron removed their helmets.

Hunk, Shiro, (Voltron) Lance and Pidge all looked at (Titan) Lance with shock, and then turned to Keith, who was just as surprised. The teenager who was now before them looked just like Keith! The only difference was his clothes, and something else that was hard to put a finger on. Keith took of his helmet, revealing his hair. Ilana and Octus were somewhat surprised, but (Titan) Lance remained stoic. It is unknown if he ever was surprised.

(Titan) Lance turned to head up the stairs. "None of you can leave the basement!"

"Lance, you can't be serious!"

"We can't trust them to go about our house."

"But we just saved them from Steele! We're not going to keep them as prisoners!"

"Sir," Shiro said, "We are sworn to defend the universe from evil. We are grateful for your protection, and we would never do anything to hurt or betray you." (Titan) Lance gave Shiro a judgemental stare.

"Fine, you can come upstairs. But no one leaves the house just yet. Steele and his men may be out there."

"Agreed." Shiro said. And with that, (Titan) Lance went up the stairs.

"You'll have to forgive him," Ilana said. "He can be pretty intense sometimes."

"Sounds like someone else we know," (Voltron) Lance said with a sly smile as he looked at Kieth, who just shrugged it off.

Pidge excitedly ran upstairs, ahead of the others. As Pidge opened the door, Pidge had a big smile of excitement. However, that quickly faded once seeing what the upstairs really looked like. "Aw man! It looks just like a normal house." All the others had just gotten upstairs.

"We try to remain as inconspicuous as possible," said Octus, "should anyone enter our house."

"I suppose I can't blame you," said Pidge. "I'd try to keep a low profile If I had armor that could be contained in a watch. Speaking of which," Pidge looked at Ilana's watch carefully, "how does this thing work?"

"'Scuse me, but where's the bathroom?" Hunk asked.

"Second door on the left," Octus said. So Hunk went to the bathroom.

"To be honest," Ilana said in response to Pidges question, "I'm not really sure myself. I was given this by my father years ago. He never told me how it works, only how to use it."

"So he must know how it works, can he tell us?"

Ilana was suddenly quiet, and looked somewhat sad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think that-"

"No, it's okay. You didn't know."

"Is he-"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in a long time."

It was at that moment that Hunk entered the living room. Everyone saw that he had changed out of his paladin suit and in to his regular clothes. (I was always under the assumption they wear their regular clothes underneath their paladin suits.)

"Hunk, why did you change," said Keith. "We need to be ready at all times!"

"Yeah, but we don't know how long that will take. Besides, Lance – not you, Lance – said we should stay inside, so we might as well get comfortable."

"Yeah, can't see the harm in that," (Voltron) Lance said. So he went to the bathroom to change.

"I just hope the lions are okay," said Pidge.


	2. Chapter 2

Far away, in the forest outside of Sherman, Jason and Maribelle were riding their bikes down a dirt trail. They were heading down a familiar route, when they saw the path was blocked off by a soldier.

"Uh, what's going on?" asked Jason.

"This section is off limits," the soldier answered. "This location has been secluded as a blasting zone by the United States Government." By the sound of his voice, it was clear he wouldn't let them pass for anything. With confused looks, they turned their bikes around and pedaled away.

Down the path, the lions were protected with the spheres, but surrounded by Steele and his army. A lot of his crew had their equipment and observing the lions.

"Sir," said one of his men, "results on the durability of the protection have yielded inconclusive. Should we try blasting it?"

"Negative," said Steele, eyes fixed on the robotic lions.

"Why not?" Steele turned his attention to the person.

"Right, you're the new guy. Ever since that skirmish with the G3 goons and the HMR was deemed a failure, our budget took a nasty beatin'. We gotta keep our ammo under tight supervision, no matter how much I wanna blow these cats to smithereens!" Steele then held a tight gaze on the lions. Suddenly, one of his men ran over to him.

"Sir, all the data we've gathered on the durability of the shields our men have collected is gone!"

"What in tarnation!?" Steele then walked over to the computer to have a look.

"See," said the scientist running it. "All our recorded information just disappeared!"

Steele then pounded his fist angrily on the nearest table in frustration. He then took a deep sigh. "Then we'll just start all over again. No matter how long it takes," he looked back at the lions again, "we'll find out what makes these kitties purr."


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, back at the house, Hunk, Keith, (Voltron) Lance, Pidge and Shiro had all changed in to their casual outfits. Pidge was wide eyed with all the kitchen appliances.

"I've never seen an ancient coffee machine before. It's so big and bulky." Pidge then reached out to poke it.

"What are you doing?" (Titan) Lance said sternly.

"I'm sorry, Lance, I was just curious."

"Yeah," Keith said. "What do you expect us to do?"

"Remain inconspicuous," (Titan) Lance said. And he left the room.

"You'll have to forgive him," Ilana said. "He can be very temperamental."

"Believe me," Pidge said, "we know what that's like." Pidge then grinned and looked at Keith.

"Why does everyone keep giving me that look?" Keith asked.

(Voltron) Lance and Hunk were peeking out the front window.

"Wow," said Hunk. "Everything looks so beautiful here. Lots of nice houses, happy families, cute kids,"

"And cute girls!" (Voltron) Lance said, as the trio of girls from Sherman High School walked by.

"Stay away from the window!" (Titan) Lance said sternly.

"Whoa, okay man! I'm just taking a look!"

"You can't draw any attention to yourself! Steele may come looking for you!" (Titan) Lance then walked up the stairs.

"What's the big deal with this Steele guy, anyway?" Hunk asked. "Sounds like he only goes after alien monsters. Shouldn't he be grateful to you guys? I mean, you fly around in robots to defeat them."

"No, he hates all aliens. Including us." (Titan) Lance said as he got to the top of the stairs and walked down the upstairs hallway.

All the paladins were surprised.

"Wait," Keith said, "you mean-"

"Yes," Ilana said. "We're not from this world."

"But you look like humans," Pidge said. "Do you use some kind of disguise technology?"

"No, we just look like this. Only Octus needs a disguise"

"I also have a different disguise," Octus said, as he changed his appearance to that of a middle-age white man with a bald spot and a mustache while wearing a brown jacket over an orange sweater, "to assume the identity of Lance and Ilana's father." He then changed back to his Newton form

"We come from a planet far away called Galaluna. I am the princess of that world, Princess Ilana."

"Cool!" (Voltron) Lance exclaimed. "Another beautiful alien princess!"

"Another?"

"So, is Lance – not you, Lance – the prince of Galaluna?" Hunk asked.

"No, he's a soldier my father tasked with keeping me safe."

"Safe from what?" Shiro asked.

"Any and all danger," Octus said. "A war broke out on their world."

"Was it the Galra?" Hunk asked. "Cause we've seen them conquer planets in our adventures."

"We haven't heard of them," Octus said. "An evil alien race called the mutraddi attacked without warning. The king sent us to Earth in hopes we'd be safe, but that was not the case once the mutraddi showed up here within a day of our arrival."

"So that's what you use the robots for?" Keith asked.

"The armor they use and my mechanic abilities were barely enough in our first fight. Luckily, even unknown to me, we discovered I have the ability to merge their armor and consciousness's with my circuitry to form the Sym-Bionic defense mode, which humans call the Titan, giving the name Sym-Bionic Titan."

"Wait," said (Voltron) Lance. "You guys form a giant robot to fight evil? We do that too!"

"Really?" Ilana asked.

"Yes." Shiro said. "All five of those lions form together to form Voltron, which as I said earlier, is the most powerful weapon in the universe. It's the one change we have to save it from the wrath of Zarkon, the leader of the Galra Empire."

Ilana looked at Shiros arm. Ever since he changed his clothes, she wondered why that one part of his suit wasn't removed. But now she realized; it was never part of his suit, it was robotic! This explained why his handshake felt oddly different from anyone she had met before.

Shiro then caught a glance of Ilana looking at his right arm. Ilana then looked away, trying to make it look like she hadn't. "I was abducted by the Galra. I was one of the crew on the Kerberos mission, and held captive. They did this to me."

"You were?" Ilana said as she looked to him. "What was it like?"

"I don't remember much of it. All I know is that they did experiments on me and forced me to fight in their arena." He decided that just for the heck of it, he could show them what it was capable of. His fingers glowed a bright, purple light for a few seconds.

"Incredible," Octus said.

"Yeah, in combat, it's been useful."

Ilana decided that she should try to make everyone feel more welcome and take their minds off Steele. "Indeed. Now, is anyone up for games and refreshment?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ilana had brought over several board games and a bowl of apples for her, Octus and the paladins. It took a tad longer than she expected, but they finally found a game they could all play.

"Okay then," she said having just read the rules. "Now then, let's choose our pieces. I'll be the convertible!"

"I'll be the sports car!" (Voltron) Lance said.

"I'll be the s.u.v." Hunk said, still eating his third apple.

"I'll be the small car." Pidge said.

"I'll be the pickup truck," Shiro said.

"I'll be the sedan," said Octus.

Ilana paused a moment to think. She then turned to Octus. "Octus, could you go check to see if Lance is gonna come over.

Before Octus could say anything, Keith spoke. "I'll go."

"Are you sure?" Ilana asked.

"Yeah, I'll get him." And with that, Keith walked upstairs.

Keith felt strange about walking through this house. It hadn't been that long ago that they set foot in an alien castle, and now here they all were, in an alien house hidden in the ancient suburbs. He walked down the hall, and stopped to peak in a door. He saw (Titan) Lance sitting on a bed, with his back to the door. Keith paused to observe him, and then knocked on the open door. (Titan) Lance looked up, surprised.

"Oh, it's you," (Titan) Lance said in a way that it seemed as though Keith wasn't exactly welcome, yet not the last person he wanted to see.

"Sorry. Ilana wanted me to tell you that we're all playing a game downstairs and she wanted me to make sure you were coming."

"All of you?"

"Um, yeah? Me, Hunk, Shiro, Pidge and Lance – not you, the other one." Lance got up to face Keith

"She invited you to play a game?" Something about this made Keith finally snap.

"Yeah, unlike you, she trusts us! We've been through a fair mess of trouble, we've seen bad guys, and we're not one of them!" (Titan) Lance was taken aback by what he had said. Keith could see that. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"No, it's okay. I just want to keep Ilana safe." Keith saw that all along, (Titan) Lance had been holding a picture of Octus's 'dad' form standing still while he and Ilana are surprised to see Octus's Newton form hovering above the ground. (Titan) Lance then held it up to look at it. "I haven't had it easy either. My dad was a scientist back on Galaluna. One day, he was testing a rift gate, a portal to cross vast distances across space effortlessly. He walked through it, and I never saw him again. I spent years in military training, and they were the hardest of my life. I never felt like I fit in. Then, one day, when no other option was available and time had run out, the king gave me the honor of keeping Ilana safe. And when we came to earth," he then turned his glance to a picture of him playing the guitar in a band and a picture of him, Ilana and Octus's Newton form posing for a photo with two other girls and a boy in their living room, "I've been given a new life. A new family."

Keith was shocked. "I – I'm sorry. I've had a hard life too."

"Really?"

"Back where we're from, we train very hard to travel to space. I was in an academy to learn how for about a year. I went because I wanted to go to space, but also because I never knew much about my family. I hadn't seen my dad in years, and I don't remember my mom at all. But I never could stay focused after Shiro went missing, and I dropped out about a year ago.

"Then, I was out in a desert, searching for something that I still can't explain, but it almost felt like something from beyond earth was calling to me. I researched the area, and discovered symbols of a blue lion hidden in a series of caves. Once I met Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge, we found the blue lion. It took us to planet Ares, where we met Princess Allura and Coran, the last Alteans in the universe. Princess Allura then gave us the responsibility of piloting the lions her father built, and we became the paladins of Voltron.

"I know what it's like to want to protect someone. The universe looks Voltron as a symbol of hope, and if anything happened to my friends, then all we've worked for would be lost."

(Titan) Lance paused to take in what Keith had said. "Yeah, that's the way it is for us too. Octus said that the fact that these monsters keep fighting us is because whatever took over Galaluna wants to crush all hope they have. If Titan falls, then all we know," he then looked out the window up to the sky, "and love will lose all hope."

"You know, you and I aren't so different after all."

(Titan) Lance smiled as he turned to Keith. "Yeah. Sorry if I seemed rough on you guys before."

"It's okay, we all understand. We actually had a similar experience not too long ago."

"What happened?"

"Well, it's actually quite a story."

Meanwhile, everyone else was waiting to start the game. (Voltron) Lance, Hunk, and Ilana were growing impatient. Pidge, however, was watching Octus intently as he ate an apple

"So you can eat food like a normal human?" Pidge asked.

"Yes," Octus said as he turned to face Pidge.

"And you can taste it?"

"Yes."

"How is that even possible? I mean, no offense, I just never expected a robot to have these capabilities. Why were you made with this function?"

Octus paused. "To be honest, I don't know entirely why myself. I was made to be more than just a robot, as I'm the one programed with the sym-bionic defense mode for forming titan. I believe that this part of my programming for keeping Lance and Ilana safe here; to provide companionship as well as defense."

"Wow." Pidge said. "That is so cool! This raises so many questions about Galalunian technology and engineering! I mean, if they could contain robotic armor in a wristwatch and artificial intelligence with the ability to taste foods and understand human emotions, who knows what else their capable of!"

"Speaking of which," Octus said as he looked upstairs "where's Keith and Lance?"

(Voltron) Lance waved his arm "Uh hello?! I'm right here, Octus!"

"He meant _their_ Lance, Lance." Hunk said.

"I'll go check on them," Shiro said as he stood up. Pidge stood up too.

"I'll go with you. Y'know, to make sure Keith didn't cause any trouble." Pidge then turned to the others "You should start playing, we may be a while." So the two walked to the stairs, and up the stairs. As they walked down the hallway, Pidge took a passing glance at a door that was open slightly ajar to see inside. Pidge then turned back and ran to the door. Shiro saw Pidge and walked over to see what was so amazing.

"Pidge, why did you-" but Shiro looked at what Pidge was looking at, and was interrupted by his amazement. The room was filled with hovering blue balls that had a blinking light yellow at their centers. All the balls were connected by thin wires. The balls that were at the end of their wires were all smaller than the ones the wires came from. "Incredible." Pidge then walked into the room to get a better look. "Pidge, come back!"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna touch anything. Besides, we've been trusted with Altean technology, so they surely won't mind if we have a look at their Galalunian gear."

Shiro reluctantly followed. "Okay, but just a quick peek." He walked in.

Pidge looked at all the orbs, pausing to adjust glasses to get a better look. "Look at all this! How did they even transport this in here under the eyes of normal 2011 civilians?"

Shiro also looked around the room. "What purpose do they serve?"

"An alarm system," Octus said. Pidge and Shiro then turned to see Octus standing at the door! Pidge gasped in shock.

"I-I didn't touch anything! Honest!"

"We didn't mean any harm!" Shiro said.

"It's alright," Octus said with a reassuring smile. "We use these to warn us for when we're under attack by the mutraddi."

"I remember Ilana mentioned them when we got here," Shiro said. "Who are they?"

"It's better if I show you." And with that, Ocuts created a holographic projection in the air in front of them. All the mutraddi, including Tashy 497, the fire megabeast, Xishi, and others in action were shown. Shiro and Pidge were in awe at the sight of them. Suddenly, the film clips showed a gigantic robot, in all its power and glory, fighting off each one.

"Is that-?" Pidge asked.

"Titan." Shiro said.

"Yes, it is." Octus said.

After Pidge and Shiro had wandered into Octus' alarm room, (Titan) Lance and Keith walked out of Lances room.

"So what happened to those guys?" (Titan) Lance asked.

"Still have no idea," said Keith. "We had to get to the Balmera as soon as possible." They headed down the stairs. From there, the heard the others playing the game.

"Three, four, five!" (Voltron) Lance said. Keith and (Titan) Lance entered the room

"But look at your space," Hunk said. "You landed on 'popped tire,' so you loose a turn."

"Wait, what?! Aw man, this game is rigged!"

"My turn," Ilana said as she shook the dice. She rolled it, and it rolled a three. She then moved the car figure over three spaces on the path on the board. "Oh look! I landed on the insurance plan space, so I get to skip the next accident I encounter!"

"Oh, she's gaining on you," Hunk said.

"Alien princesses get all the luck," (Voltron) Lance grumbled. This line got Ilanas attention.

They all looked to see that (Titan) Lance and Keith entered the room.

"You're back!" Ilana said cheerfully.

"You wanna play?" Hunk asked.

"Sure," said (Titan) Lance. "But where are Shiro and Pidge?"

"And Octus?" Keith asked.

"They went off to look for you two," Ilana said. "They should have been back by now. Why don't you take their places?"

So Lance and Keith sat down. Ilana then turned to (Voltron) Lance to aske him something she had been meaning to for a while.

"So Lance, – not you, Lance, - you said before that you met another alien princess. Is she somehow connected to your lions?"

"Yeah," (Titan) Lance said. "Keith told me about Princess AlLura. What happened to her people?"

"Well," (Voltron) Lance said, "it's actually quite a story. Keith, Pidge, Hunk and I rescued Shiro when he crashed to earth after having been gone for a year. He tried to tell these guys from Galaxy Garrison – that's the center where we train to be pilots," he added for the sake of (Titan) Lance and Ilana, "but they didn't listen. Then Keith told us about the signs that pointed to the blue lion, and when we found it, I could feel it talking to me. It then took us up into space and through a wormhole planet Ares and the castle of Lions for the first time. That's where we found Allura and Coran, and we woke them up from being asleep for 10,000 years."

"That long!?" Ilana was surprised.

"Her dad put her and his assistant, named Coran, into some kind of chamber that kept them in a state of stasis for that long."

"When she woke up, she found out that the lions were scattered far across the universe and we had to retrieve them to form Voltron," Hunk added.

"But why was she sent away?" Ilana asked.

"Because her home world was attacked by Zarkon and his forces," Kieth added. "He knew that it was the only way to keep her safe."

Ilana was surprised. This story was all too familiar to her. Suddenly, Ilana was very quiet and looked down. "I know how hard that must be. I know because it happened to us." She then looked up again. "One day, Galaluna was under attack without warning. There were shots of weapons, gigantic monsters, and casualties everywhere. My dad sent me away so that I would be safe, and trusted Lance," she turned to (Titan) Lance to smile at him, while he too smiled back at her, "and Octus to keep me safe."

Hunk and (Voltron) Lance were amazed by this story. "Whoa," said (Voltron) Lance. "So quickly? Man, that's crazy."

"Yeah," said Hunk. "We're so sorry."

"But it's okay," Ilana said. "Living here on earth has given me a new life entirely. I've learned so much from interactions in the teenage earth culture, and I hope to bring them back upon our return."

"You'd love Allura," Keith said with a smile, just imagining the enthusiastic conversations they would have together.

Suddenly, there was a faint beeping upstairs. Hunk, (Voltron) Lance, and Kieth looked upstairs. "What is that," Hunk asked. "A fire alarm?"

"No, it's too faint." Keith said. They all looked at (Titan) Lance and Ilana, but to their surprise, they had taken off and ran upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Far above the earth, Allura and the four mice looked out the monitor at the alien world beneath her. Strange to think that the paladins call this world home. She turned to Coran. "They've been gone an awfully long time."

"Oh, I'm sure they hopped off a bit to grab a bite to eat, maybe take a nice long walk down memory lane." Coran said.

"I suppose."

"Besides, they're the paladins of Voltron! If there's anything wrong, it's certainly nothing they can't handle! Now then, I've just about worked out the point of return with the wormhole. Should just be a couple more ticks before I've found how far off course we went."

Suddenly, there was a sudden glow outside the castle. Allura, the mice, and Coran both looked at it.

"Coran, did you see that?"

"Yes, princess." This looked different than the wormholes the castle usually created. Instead of a blue circle within an elaborate white circle, this looked like a black circle within a white cloud. From it, what appeared to be a meteor shot out, and hurtled toward earth.

"We have to go down there!" Allura said. "They may need our help!"

"I'm afraid we can't. Even moving an inch could throw us of course from plotting the wormhole back. Besides, as long as they have their lions, they can handle it."

"I do hope you're right."

Meanwhile, back at the house, Pidge was heavily focused on Octus' alarm system. Suddenly, they all began making beeping sounds, and words in the unknown Galalunian writing began to flash. Pidge jumped.

"I didn't touch it! I swear!" Pidge said while looking at Octus nervously.

"Pidge didn't mean to-" Shiro said, but got cut off.

"No." Octus said. "It's a mutraddi."

At that moment, Ilana and (Titan) Lance ran in to the room.

"Octus," Ilana said, "we heard the alarm!" (Voltron) Lance, Kieth, and Hunk all entered the room behind them.

"What's going on?" Hunk asked.

"Is there some kind of threat that used to be very common in 2011 that we don't have in the future?" (Voltron) Lance asked.

"No," Shiro said. "Octus said it's a mutraddi."

"Precisely." Octus said.

Suddenly, the holographic screen that Octus had conjured showed the live news footage from the shore of the Lake. Brick Jackson was already covering the story. "I am here live, and a new monster has just landed!" The camera then panned to his left, showing, off in the distance, a monster that looked like the monster they fought when Lance took his road test, except it had smaller claws and longer arms. Another key difference was that it had a head that looked like the one Lance and Ilana had to fight after Octus went offline, except it had shorter horns. It roared, and several helicopters flew towards it. "The military is already on the case, but will they be able to stop it? I don't know, but I hope Titan gets here soon!"

"Are you guys ready," (Titan) Lance said to Ilana and Octus.

"Wait," Keith said. "The military was already on their way. That means they're distracted, so we can use this as the opportunity to get to our lions."

"He's right," Shiro said.

"Octus," Ilana said, "Can you take them again?"

"I can and will," said Octus.

"Okay," (Titan) Lance said to Octus. "Ilana and I will go and hold it off until you get there." He turned to Ilana. "You ready?"

"Wait!" Ilana said. She then turned to the paladins. "Good luck out there. I hope your mission to defeat Zarkon is successful."

"Thank you, Ilana," Shiro said. "You and your friends saved us from Steele. The military can be tough to strangers. Believe me, I know."

Ilana smiled, and nodded afirminly.

"You need to go," Keith said. "You have a responsibility just as much as we do."

"Right," said (Titan) Lance. He then turned to Ilana. "Let's go!" And the Galalunian teenagers ran off and out the door.

"Bye!" Hunk, Pidge, and (Voltron) Lance said as they waved.

"You guys should suit up," Octus said. "I'll meet you in the basement."

"Right," Shiro said. "Let's suit up team!" And with that, the Paladins of Voltron ran to different rooms.

In the basement, (Titan) Lance and Ilana opened the hole in the basement floor.

"You ready," (Titan) Lance said. Ilana was looking upstairs.

"I'm just worried about them. I hope they'll be safe."

"They've been through worse. Besides, we need to keep this monster at bay, or else they'll be in real danger."

"You're right. Let's go!"

And with that, (Titan) Lance and Ilana jumped in the hole. As they fell, they activated touched their watches, and activated the manus and corus armor, respectively. They then flew down the tunnel network, toward the lake.

Npt long after, the paladins arrived, all suited up.

"Let's move, team," Shiro said. Octus then came down, and deactivated his disguise. "You ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be," Hunk said.

"Then hang on!" And with that, Octus transformed into a sphere that engulfed the paladins, and descended down the hole.


	6. Chapter 6

Once they had exited the tunnel, they saw that they had arrived just off the trail, on which several of Steele's trucks and tanks had just driven off in the direction of the muttradi.

They then looked in the direction that the trucks had come from, and sure enough, saw the lions. To their relief they were still encased in their particle barriers. There were a handful of armed men standing guard.

"I'll create a diversion," Octus said. "I'll be fine, don't worry. I've done this before."

"Thanks for your help," Shiro said. "Okay team, lets hurry!"

Shiro led (Voltron) Lance, Keith, and Hunk to the lions. Pidge was about to run too, but Octus stopped Pidge from going further.

"Wait, you should take this just in case." And Octus handed Pidge a small device.

"What is this?" Pidge asked.

Pidge caught up with the others, and they were now just in front of the lions. "We need to act fast," Shiro said. "I doubt that Steele would-"

"Freeze!" A voice shouted. They all looked up and saw that one of Steele's men, the new recruit, was pointing a gun directly at them! Pidge, (Voltron) Lance, Hunk, and Keith all activated their bayards. Despite the devices they possessed, the new recruit still kept his gun pointed at them. "Do not move! Keep your hands where I can see them!"

"Guys, I can take his gun with my grappling hook!" Pidge said.

"We've got bigger guns!" (Voltron) Lance said.

"This guy should run if he knows what's good for him!" Hunk said. Strangely enough, the recruit did not move.

"No," Shiro protested. "No one attacks him!" He then turned to the recruit. "I know this is hard to believe, but you have to trust us." He tried to be calm, remembering how his last attempt to warn people of earth about an oncoming threat went. "We need to get to these lions. There is a threat bigger than anything you can imagine. If you let us go, we can promise that everything will be fine."

This got the recruits attention. "Why should I trust you? Are you trying to sabotage our work? Or are you an alien race who's going to attack us all?"

Keith then stepped forward, his sword at the ready. "We're not mutraddi monsters! We're the paladins of Voltron! If you don't help us, there will be consequences on a universal scale!" He was fuming mad.

"Keith," Shiro said, "calm down."

The word 'mutraddi' caught the recruits attention. He lowered the gun. "Wait a minute. You're with them, aren't you? The ones who form Titan? The three of them?"

"Yeah, okay!?" Keith said. "We know Lance, Ilana, and Octus, and they aren't-"

The recruit dropped his gun, and quickly pointed to the lions. "Go now! Get out of here as far and quickly as possible!" The paladins were confused. "Hurry, before they catch you!" They broke from their shock, and ran to their lions. Once they were inside, the lions took off into the sky.

Down the trail, the remaining soldiers were shooting at Octus. Luckily, he was too fast for them to hit him. The men then looked up, to see that the lions were flying away into the sky. It was that moment that Octus disappeared, for it never was Octus they were shooting at; it was really a hologram. The real Octus then took off into the sky, to the lake.


	7. Chapter 7

At the lake, Ilana fired beams from the light on the Corus armors head. (Titan) Lance shot from the gun in the Manus armors arm. This had caught the creature's attention. To their surprise, the claw shot out at them! Apparently, this thing could shoot its claws from its arms, revealing a rubbery tentacle at the base of each claw that could shoot it out a distance equal to the creatures height.

"Ilana, watch out!" (Titan) Lance said. They had both gotten out of the way just in time.

"I don't know how much longer we can hold this thing off!" Ilana said.

"Just a little bit longer, until Octus gets here!"

"You guys need a hand?" (Titan) Lance and Ilana looked to see that Octus was now flying towards them! They flew off to him as well.

"Perfect timing!" Ilana said

"Engage," Octus said, "Sym-Bionic Titan!"

Suddenly, Octus' transparent part of his body expanded, leaving his circuitry in the middle. From his center, a yellow beam shined that pulled in the Manus and Corus armor. The Manus armor attached its hands and feet to Octus' circuitry, opened up, and (Titan) Lance's body floated upward. The Corus armor floated into the open spaced in the middle of the Manus armor. Its feet and hands were firmly rooted in it, and the heart at its center grew and shot out to root itself in the circuitry. Ilanas body floated upward. The mechanics of the Manus, Corus, and Octus grew, and expanded. They all merged, and then the transparent part of Octus quickly tightened to give the shape of the arms, legs, and torso. (Titan) Lances body and Ilana's body floated in the center with their eyes closed and arms outstretched. They were connected with energy to Octus central core. And on the top, a humanoid head with headgear akin to a roman helmet emerged. Sym-Bionic Titan was here to fight.

The monster roared. Titan then charged. It held out its hand, then formed a spear.

"Wait, look out!" Ilana warned. Suddenly, a claw shot out at Titan, just grazing it. The spear disappeared.

"We can't attack it head on!" (Titan) Lance said. Inside Titan's cavity, the heads of the consciences of (Titan) Lance, Ilana, and Octus' Newton form were there. "Not while those claws can hit us!"

"Then how did you deal with it before?" Octus asked.

"We could only hold it off, but only barely!"

"I have an idea," Ilana said.

Titan then conjured a long chain with scythes at each end. Swinging one end in a circle, it wrapped one of the claws just as it was about to attack. It then bound both of its claws, and kicked it in the face, and punched it so hard it fell backward.

The victory was not to last, however, as the monster picked itself up and stood upright yet again. It roared again, as if to challenge them to fight. Accepting this call, Titan then conjured a sword in its right hand. Grasping the sword in both hands, it charged, at was about to deliver the blow. The mutraddi then shot out one hand, blocking the sword and preventing Titan from taking a step closer. It then retracted its tentacle, and then shot it out again, hitting Titan. Titan was flown back a considerable distance, but stopped itself right before the Sherman docks.

"Those arms are too fast," Ilana said. "We need to find a way to take them out!"

"I'll see if I can find a weak point," Octus said.

"Hurry!" (Titan) Lance said. And with that, Titan formed a shield to stop the claws from damaging its robotic body.

Far above them in the sky, the five lions with the five paladins inside flew up to space.

"Woah," Pidge said from within the green lion. It stopped and looked down. The other five lions, hearing Pidges reaction, all looked down at the lake to watch the epic fight. "Titan is incredible!"

"It looks like they're taking a beating," Hunk said.

"We can't stay long," Keith said.

"Maybe we should go down there." (Voltron) Lance said.

"We need to get out of here now, and back to Allura. Right Shiro?"

Shiro didn't respond immediately.

"No Keith. We should fight."

"Wait, seriously?" (Voltron) Lance asked.

"These three saved us. If they hadn't come to our rescue, we might be locked up in Steele's compound. Besides, this will be quick." And with that, the lions all flew upward and close together. "Form Voltron!"

The black lion swooped down, and roared. It then retracted its arms and legs, and flew into an upright position. The yellow and blue lions flew around it, retracted their arms and legs, and their heads bent backwards, while flying to the black lions legs. The red and green lions retracted their arms and legs, and few to the black lions arms. The mechanics of the black lion merged with the other lions, allowing the blue and yellow lions to become the legs, and the red and green lions to become the arms. The black lions ears then shot up to become horns, and its mouth opened to reveal a human face. Voltron was now formed!

Down at the lake, Titan was locked in battle with the muttradi. The monster tried to deliver a blow, but Titan blocked each one with a punch. It was getting faster each time, making it hard for Titan to draw a weapon. Suddenly, the monster screamed in pain.

"What was that?" Ilana said.

"I'm detecting a strong energy reading," Octus said. As the monster turned, they saw the gigantic robot, and that its right red arm had apparently just fired a powerful blast.

"Another mutraddi!?" (Titan) Lance asked.

"No," Ilana said. "Look at its colors, and its body! It's the paladins robots! They formed Voltron!"

"That's Voltron?" (Titan) Lance said.

"It is," Octus said. "I detect their bio-signatures inside."

"Kieth, Pidge, keep firing!" Shiro said

"You got it!" Kieth and Pidge both said. Voltrons arms shot powerful blasts from the mouths of the green and red lions. This got the mutraddis attention, for it shot out a claw at it.

"Stop firing! Form shield!" Shiro said. And with that, Voltrons wings detached from the body, went in front of Voltron, and joined in front to form a shield. It formed just in time too, for the mutraddi hit it, then hit it three more times. "Okay guys, when I say so, we're gonna drop the shield. Keith, Pidge, you're gonna grab the claw right when it gets close. Lance, Hunk, you're gonna use your rockets to pull this thing back."

"Sure thing," Hunk said.

"Ready when you are," (Voltron) Lance said.

The mutraddi had just retracted its claw, and shot out the other one. It zoomed toward Voltron.

"Now!" Shiro shouted.

The two parts of the shield re-formed Voltrons wings. The mouths of the red and green lions grabbed the claw, and bit down hard. Rockets from the blue and yellow lions lifted Voltron just out of the water, and backwards.

"What do we do now?" Kieth said.

"We're doing all we can," Shiro said. "We don't need to take it out, we just need to give Titan a chance!"

Inside Titan's cavity, the consciouses of (Titan) Lance, Ilana, and Octus saw Voltrons action.

"We have our opening!" Octus said.

"Let's do this!" Ilana said.

Titan then charged the mutraddi. It transformed its right hand into a powerful canon, and fired two beams. The mutraddi, however, blocked it with its one free claw. It wasn't able to shoot it out, but it was still agile enough. Titan then conjured an axe, and tried to cut it, but this attack was also blocked. Titan then flew back a small distance, landed, and formed a crossbow. It then launched several arrows into the creatures back. This did manage to get its attention, but did no damage.

"We can't do any damage," said Ilana.

"Octus," (Titan) Lance said, "Does this thing have a weak point?"

"It does," Octus said. "The tentacles that it keeps protected with its armor."

"Let's go," (Titan) Lance said. And with that, Titan charged to the claw that Voltron was holding in place.

Down at the shore, Steele and his men watched the marvels of Galalunian machinery and Altean magic take on the monster

"Two alien monsters is bad enough, but three is doomsday!" He turned to the man operating the tank. "If we needed a reason to use ammo, this is as good as any! Fire!" And the tanks launched a barrage of shots, hitting Voltron.

"Sir," said one of Steele's men, "urgent message!" And he handed him a walkie talkie, which he picked up.

"Steele speaking." There was a pause, then a moment of shock. "They what!?"

"Guys," Hunk said. "We're taking fire! I mean, it's nothing our lions can't handle, but we might wanna wrap this up."

"This must be from that Steele guy," (Voltron) Lance said. "Hope Titan can finish this thing off."

"I can hold it," Kieth said. "How about you, Pidge?"

Pidge being Pidge, there was much fascination with Titan as it conjured weaponry at will, while still being capable of lightening quick motion. "Guys, did you see Titan out there?"

"Pidge," Shiro said, "You need to focus!"

"I know," said Pidge, "but most of that technology was contained in Lance and Ilana's watches. What else is their civilization capable of?" Suddenly, Pidge was wild with bewilderment. "Is Galalunian technology more advanced than Altean? Could Titan be more powerful than Voltron!?"

"Pidge!" Shiro shouted.

Pidge looked, but it was too late. Pidge didn't realize that being distracted caused the green lion to loosen its grip just enough for the mutraddi to break free. And with that, Voltron fell backwards with a crashed into the lake.

"Sorry, guys."

The mutraddi was now about to bring its claw on them.

"Look out!" Keith shouted.

"Brace for collision!" Shiro shouted.

Suddenly, Titan landed between the mutraddi and Voltron, and conjured its shield to stop the attack.

"You guys okay?" (Titan) Lance said.

"Yeah, Lance," Keith said, "We're fine." Now he was surprised. "Wait, Lance?"

"Yeah," (Voltron) Lance said, "How are we hearing you?"

"Oh yeah," Pidge said while holding up a small blue speaker. "Octus gave me this device in case Steele tried to shoot us down and we needed to call for help." Voltron then got up, and stood on its feet.

"I've analyzed the creatures body," Octus said, "and it looks like its only weakness is its tentacles beneath it's exoskeleton."

"We can try to damage its exoskeleton," Ilana said, "but we need some kind of cover fire. Does Voltron have anything to do the trick?"

"We do," Shiro said. "Hunk, we're gonna need your blaster like on the Balmera."

"You got it!" Hunk said. And he plugged his bayard into his lions controls. And with that, a large yellow cannon formed on Voltrons right shoulder.

"Incredible!" Ilana said.

As the mutraddi withdrew its tentacles, Titan deactivated its shield, turned to face it as well, and held its hands out.

"Don't fire until I say so," Ilana said. The mutraddi roared, and shot out one claw at the two titans. "Now!"

Seveal missiles flew from Voltrons cannon, hitting the monster everywhere. Two powerful blasts, each from one of Titans hands shot at the monsters arms. This severely damaged the arms, causing the shell on the arms to crack.

"We did it!" Ilana said.

"Direct hit!" Hunk said.

"Those arm blasts are amazing!" Pidge said.

"We have to cut its arms," (Titan) Lance said. "Do you have a sword?"

"You got this, Keith," (Voltron) Lance said. And with that, Keith plugged his bayard into the control of the red lion. In Voltrons right hand, a large red sword was formed. Titan held out its right hand, and in a flash a large blue sword appeared.

Titan and Voltron both charged the mutraddi. It tried to ready its arms to deliver a blow, but its soft rubbery arms were limp in the lake. Titan and Voltron then jumped, and with swipes of their swords, Titan cut off the right tentacle and Voltron cut of the left.

"Got it!" said Keith.

"Nice work, Keith. You too, Lance," (Voltron) Lance said.

"Thanks, Lance," (Titan) Lance said.

"I need you to ram your sword straight into its center," Octus said.

"You got it, Octus," Shiro said. And with that, Voltron rammed its sword straight through the mutraddis chest, the sword sticking out the other side. Titan then grabbed the sword with both hands, which started to glow. The sword itself also glowed. Titan then let go, and backed off.

"You may wanna back up a bit," Octus said. Voltron the backed up a short distance, just as the mutraddi exploded. Titan conjured a shield, while Voltron formed its own shiled to block the explosion. Luckily for all the pedestrians, the fight was co considerable distance from the shore so no one was hurt.

Once the explosion was cleared, Voltron re-formed its wings from the shield.

"Guys," Shiro said. "I think it's time we made our exit."

"Already," Pidge said, who had secretly wanted to see more of Titan in action.

"We got our lions back, now. Besides, I think earth in this time is under enough protection."

"Yeah, okay," said Pidge. "Still, it seems strange we haven't heard about Titan in our time."

Suddenly, a voice came on the speakers inside each of the lions. "Paladins, are you there? Come in!"

"Allura!" (Voltron) Lance exclaimed.

"We're all here!" Hunk said.

"Princess Allura!" Ilana said. "Is that you?"

"Must be," Octus said.

"What?" Allura was surprised. "Is there someone with you?"

"Just some new friends," Shiro said. "They saved us. It's a long story."

"I'm sure you can't wait to tell me," Allura said, "but we need you to get here now! Coran found the way back to our own universe!"

The paladins were shocked. "Wait," Keith said. "This is a different universe!"

"We thought we got sent back in time!" Pidge said.

"That explains why everything looks so different." Hunk said. "Kinda, I dunno, thicker?"

"That sounds so strange, and yet that's the only way I can describe it," Lance said.

"Oh yes," Coran said. "This is a different universe, many years behind our own!"

"Who's that," (Titan) Lance said.

"Must be Coran, Allura's friend," said Ilana.

"Yep, that's me. Coran! Who are you?" Coran said.

"We're Lance, Ilana and Octus," (Titan) Lance said.

"Nice to meet you," Coran said. "I hope the paladins weren't-"

"Enough!" Allura cut him off. "I need you to get back immediately! A wormhole to cross universes won't hold long! Say goodbye to your friends and get here, now!" And the transmission ended.

Titan and Voltron stood facing each other.

"Guess this is goodbye," (Titan) Lance said.

"Yeah," said Keith.

"It's been nice staying here," Hunk said.

"We won't forget it," Pidge said.

"Indeed," said Octus.

"Yes, it has been fun," Ilana said. "But you should go. You heard Allura."

"Ilana's right, guys," Shiro said. "Let's go!" And with that, Voltron blasted away into the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the forest, Steele had arrived back at the site.

"So you're telling me that those robots just took off, and then formed that other giant robot?!"

"Indeed, sir." Said one of his men.

"Argh! Well, no matter. Hopefully now we're back to dealing with only one of them."

"Steele," the new recruit said while approaching, "I'm going to check the area to see if they left anything behind that'll give us any clues." And with that, the new recruit walked off behind a tree. He then looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was nearby, then tapped the edge of his glasses. "Solomon, the virus upload was a success. All the data they collected on the mechanic lions was wiped from their hard drives. I encountered these visitors who operate them, and was able to assist them in their escape. They claim to be in alliance with Titan." He took another look over his shoulder. "I have to go. Uploading footage. Over and out." He then tapped the frame of his glasses again.

Far away, in an unknown location, the crew of the Galactic Guardians Group had just received data from their undercover agent. Footage came up on their monitors of the paladins, the lions in flight, and Voltron fighting alongside Titan. Keith's words gave them the most tantalizing information.

"We are the paladins of Voltron," were the words that were replayed. Then Shiro's words were also played.

"I know this is hard to believe, but you need to trust us!"

"Incredible," Solomon said as the video played back against his red glasses.

"Sir," said one of the men at the video controls, "What is this 'voltron' they speak of? Is it connected to Titan?"

"Obviously Voltron must be the other robot in the footage. But where did it come from? And why did it leave?" Solomon studied the footage, observing the intense metal look of Voltron contrasting with Titans semi-transparent design, while he discretely typed a combination of buttons on his keyboard. "Further study is needed."

Solomon turned, and walked out of the control room, down a dark hallway. He then stopped when no one else was nearby, and spoke into a handheld device reminiscent of a walkie-talkie. "Sir, I sent you the footage our agent acquired. Are these 'paladins of Voltron' from the same world as Titan?"

From the device, there was a deep inhale. "No," a gravelly voice responded. "I don't know where they came from, but I can assure you they came from an entirely different planet." Another deep inhale. "This is evident by their technology."

"I see. Thank you, sir." Solomon shut off the device, looked over his shoulder, and kept on walking.


	9. Chapter 9

Far above Sherman, Voltron had cleared the atmosphere and flew off to the Castle of Lions. Once it was close enough, it de-formed into the five lions, and boarded the hangars. As soon as the lions had landed, the paladins got out and headed to the control room.

"Allura," Shiro said through the speker in his helmet. "We made it back, and we're heading to the control room."

As soon as the paladins arrived, the saw the wormhole on the monitor. However, the sight was rather odd.

"Um, why is the wormhole so far away?" Hunk asked. "Shouldn't we be, you know, flying towards it?"

"It's not that simple," Allura said.

"This wormhole needs more power than other wormholes," Coran said, "since it leads to another universe. We needed to divert power from the rockets, and this is as fast as we can go."

"So how long will that take?" Pidge asked.

"We're not entirely sure," Allura said. "And what's worse is that a cross-universal wormhole isn't stable with the right elements. There's no telling how long we can keep this open!"

"So there's a chance we could be forever trapped in this universe?" (Voltron) Lance asked.

Suddenly, there was a slight rumble that nearly knocked everyone over. Pidge then pointed to the monitor.

"Guys, look! The wormhole's getting closer!"

"Coran," Shiro said, "what's happening? I thought you said we didn't have enough power."

"We don't," he said as he looked at the control screen in front of him. "Apparently, we were hit by an irregularly shaped asteroid that…hang on! An asteroid that did no damage and is actually pushing us the direction we need to go? I'm pulling the rear camera on screen!" No sooner than he did that did Coran and Allura gasp in shock at what they saw.

"A monster!" Allura said. "We're under attack!"

"That's no monster!" Keith said with a grin.

"It's Titan," Pidge exclaimed. "They're pushing us!"

Indeed it was. Titan was on the screen, and pushing the castle of lions into the wormhole. It had a mouthpiece covering the lower half of its face, and two robotic blue eagle wings on its back that were firing powerful rocket blasts.

"Hang on," said Allura. "They? There's only one."

"Nope, Princess Allura," said Ilana's voice on the castle speaker. "There's three of us in here!"

"Ilana!" Hunk exclaimed.

"I intercepted your castles frequency, and followed you into space in case you needed help," said Octus.

"Looks like we got here just in time, too," (Titan) Lance said.

"Thanks, Lance!" (Voltron) Lance said.

"What exactly happened with these guys?" Allura asked.

"It's a long story," Keith said. "We'll tell you later."

"Good luck to all of you in your fight against Zarkon," Ilana said. "We all know that you will defeat him, and your universe will know peace once again."

"Good luck to you, too," Shiro said. "I know that one day, you will return to Galaluna, and everyone there will be free."

"Thank you, Shiro," Ilana said. "Undoubtedly, it will be an arduous journey. But I know we'll return one day."

"Here we go,"(Titan) Lance said.

"Final push," Octus said. And with that, as the castle was now right in front of the wormhole, Titan stopped its rockets, and with one last shove it pushed the castle. The castle then plunged headfirst into the wormhole, carrying all on board back to their own universe.


End file.
